


初体验

by HannaH9



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaH9/pseuds/HannaH9
Summary: 两人初次做爱，以主动方不同分为两章。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 薰嗣
Kudos: 41





	1. 渚薰主动版

燠热的夏日午后，真嗣和薰窝在窗帘紧闭的公寓里看电影，空调坏了，他们在等维修人员。尽管房间闷热，两人还是挨得很近，薰调整了下姿势，手臂的皮肤轻轻贴着真嗣。

“有风扇吗？”真嗣突然问。

薰想了下，说：“刚搬来的时候，赤木博士似乎给了一个。”他起身往壁橱走去，真嗣跟过去，看对方翻箱倒柜，终于找出一个未开过的盒子，上面印着小型台式电风扇的图案。

“因为一直用空调，就没有打开过。”

薰抱着它回到两人刚坐的位置，拿出电风扇，把盒子放到墙边，真嗣左右看看，找到插座，给电风扇通好电，让它面朝两人坐的方向，随手摁下一个档位。

“这个好像只能单方向吹啊。”这上面只有定时和风速的按钮。

“两个人挨得近一点的话，应该没问题。”

真嗣走回薰身边坐下。

“现在好多了，对吧？”薰冲他微笑。

真嗣轻轻点一点头，他看了眼对方近在咫尺的手臂，假装全神贯注地盯着电视屏幕，再次小心地挪动位置，让自己离对方挨近一些。

薰注意到他的举动，嘴角轻轻勾了勾。

_“如果我没有做那件事，你一定还爱我吧？”电视上的女人哭泣着。_

薰的目光移回屏幕上。

_“我现在也爱着你。”_

_“以我不想要的方式。”_

_沉默。_

_女人走近他，一手撑在男人的大腿上，轻道：“吻我。”_

_男人沉默着。_

_“你果然不爱我了。”她说。_

_男人终于扔掉一直拿在手里的帽子，捧住她的脸，吻了过去。_

真嗣意识到接下来他们要做什么，不安地挪动了下身体，但没有作声。

在女人低低的呻吟声里，薰突然开口：“真嗣君。”

拿不准对方要做什么，真嗣迟疑地看向对方：“……薰君？”

“他们在做的那件事，是什么感觉？“

“——什么？”真嗣猛地往旁边撤了下，一时也不知该怎样回答，脸反而先涨红了。

在一起也有段时间了，真嗣早已习惯渚薰偶尔的不在状态，但即便再怎么不谙情事，这件事总会有一知半解吧？虽然对于这个年龄来说，接吻也好，抚摸也好，更进一步也好，都像装在一开就会爆炸的潘多拉之盒里，即便心痒难耐，打开也是要犹豫一二。

薰在慢慢凑近，真嗣忍不住往旁边挪了半寸，咽了口唾沫：“这种事我、我怎么会知道……”

“那是男人和女人吧？”薰说，“我和真嗣君都是男的。”

“嗯……”

“接吻已经试过了，跟现在那两个人在做的没什么不同。”

“话是这么说……”薰的鼻尖几乎挨到他的脸上，一只手也按住他，温度在这一刻似乎上升好几度，叫他燥热难耐，连视线都只能模糊地停留在地板的一小块光斑上。

“那要进一步呢，该怎么做？像那样吗？”

真嗣顺着薰手指的方向，恰好看到男人撩开女人的裙摆，伸了进去。他霎时跳起来，几步冲过去把电视关掉了。但下一秒，他僵在原地，一动不动。

薰的声音从身后传来：“真嗣君？”

都怪在刚刚那种氛围下靠过来的薰，真嗣盯着鼓起来的裆部，一时有些欲哭无泪。

“真嗣君——”薰的声音突然贴近了来，真嗣被吓得一抖，下一秒却被薰扶住腰转了个身。

完了。

“这里，鼓起来了。”薰说，“如果我没记错的话，人类是管这叫做‘勃起’吧？”

“别、别说了……”被薰一个劲盯着那里，真嗣只觉大脑被血液隆隆声充盈，羞窘得只想蜷缩成一团。

“可以继续吗，真嗣君？”

“继、继续？”他困惑地重复对方的话，直到薰的手三两下解开他的皮带，把他的裤子往下拉时，才反应过来对方在说什么，“等等，薰——”未能出口的“君”字变成颤抖的尾音，真嗣抖得快站不住脚，两手按住薰的肩膀，不由自主地收紧。

薰的舌头轻轻舔过翘起的顶端，然后含进嘴里细细舔舐，真嗣想要从对方嘴里抽出来，不料对方却转而搂住他的臀部，将整根都含了进去。

“薰君，等、不要——”在不知是羞窘还是激动的情绪下，他不住颤抖着，想要推开对方，但包裹下体的温热口腔实在过于舒服，原本推拒肩膀的动作却变成了紧握。对方柔韧的舌尖描摹挑逗着他的下体，偶尔回到尖端吮吸顶部，真嗣双腿发软，慢慢跪坐下来，薰随着他的动作下沉，用力吮吸他一口，终于松开，转而将他推倒在榻榻米上。

真嗣满脸通红，薰拭去他额角的汗珠，俯身轻吻他的脸颊，问：“可以继续吧？”

“可是，修理工——”

“别担心。”薰悄声说。他含吮着真嗣的脖颈，逐渐往下延伸，再次回到那已被他舔吮好一阵的地方。

“等一下可以进入这里吗？”薰的手指沿着真嗣的阴茎往下，滑过囊袋，擦过会阴，停留在某个穴口。

真嗣舔了下嘴唇，喉咙热得发紧，脑子乱糟糟的，什么都说不出来。薰还在以舌尖逗弄他的下体顶端，思绪已经陷入无边的瑰丽朦胧之中，他好像点了头，因为薰又将他的下体含了进去，循序渐进地吮吸着。

虽然非常害羞，但好舒服，究竟是在哪里学的这种事……

突然薰用力吸了一下，真嗣无意识的呻吟声突然一顿，竟就这样在他的口腔里泄了出来。真嗣惊慌地边道歉边想要后退，却被薰一把按住，对方将嘴里的精液尽数吐在掌心，另一只手沾着精液的指头已经伸到他的后穴，轻轻探进去一指尖，未被开垦过的地方紧致地包裹着薰的手指，他慢慢往里进入，小心观察着真嗣的表情。

此时真嗣被后穴的手指刺激得两腿都支起来，似乎想逃脱这欲罢不能的快感，薰安抚地轻吻他的大腿根部，同时伸进第二根手指，一边问对方：“痛吗？”

“……感觉好奇怪。”真嗣双眉轻轻蹙着，“等，等一下——”

“再一下就好。”薰轻声道，他继续增加手指，直到三根手指都被真嗣包裹吮吸的时候，才抽出手指，开始脱自己的裤子。

“薰、薰君？”

“我想进到你的身体里。”薰说。

真嗣瞧到了他的下体，想要往后退，却被薰按住手腕，对方俯身亲吻他的嘴唇，轻声问：“真嗣君不想让我快乐吗？”

他当然想，可是……

“此时此刻，与你合二为一，是让我最快乐的事。”薰继续吻他的脸颊，他的眼睛，“而且，这件事可以让我们都快乐。”

“可是，会痛的吧……”

“我不会让你痛的。”薰轻声道，“最多就一点点，可以吗？”

被薰的气息笼罩着，真嗣在热气中晕乎乎的，终于点了点头，两手环住对方的背。薰微微一笑，扶住下体对准后穴入口，先让它含住自己下体的顶端，接着缓缓插了进去。

“等、痛——”

“抱歉，这恐怕有点难以控制。”薰安抚着真嗣，揉弄他的下体，直到对方再次勃起后，才继续往里送入，感受着来自真嗣的接纳，慢慢插到深处。

“太深了……”真嗣呻吟着抱紧了薰。

这样的拥抱鼓励了薰，等真嗣适应后，他慢慢抽送起来。起初真嗣只是蹙着眉忍耐，等薰的下体摩擦到哪一点时，他突然嗯了一声。

“是这里吗？”

“薰、等等……”

但是薰没有再等，他碾压着那一点，刺激着真嗣的感官，开始用力抽插起来。真嗣在这样的快感冲击下已经有再次高潮的前兆，他用力抓挠着对方的背部，想要忍耐这样潮水般吞没自己的快感，但薰不让他有片刻喘息，这种感觉跟自慰或是刚刚的口交都不一样，在体内深处疯狂泛滥着，浪潮般冲击他的神经，直到他彻底陷落，沉溺在里面，任对方将他的大腿往身体上压，用力探索更深处。薰也是第一次感受到这样的激情，他啄吻真嗣的嘴唇，对方的体内仿佛回应般吮吸着他，诱使他的动作越来越快，也越来越用力，最后真嗣被弄得两眼含泪，不停拿额头蹭他。

薰看着真嗣沉溺于性事里的潮红脸颊，低头轻吻对方的额头、眼睛、鼻尖和嘴角，直到他自身也被快感填满，在真嗣体内泄了出来。

“抱歉，在你体内这样……”薰即时想抽出来，却被对方止住动作。

“没有关系。”真嗣却抱紧了他，“就这样，再待一会……”

薰压在真嗣身上，细细吻他的肩膀。好热，两人身上都汗水淋漓，只想这样腻在一起。

“修理工是不是快到了……”真嗣闷声问道。

“唔，还可以再抱一会。”


	2. 碇真嗣主动版

“那种事到底是什么感觉？”

“嗯？”真嗣合上壁橱，走回渚薰床边坐下，渚薰手指着电视上正在激烈互动的两个人，又问了一遍：“我和真嗣都是男的吧，和他们的方法一样吗？”

真嗣脸猛地红起来，看一眼电视，低声道：“嗯……是不同的。”

渚薰凑近他的脸，下巴亲密地抵在他的肩膀上，问：“那，该怎么做？”

“薰想做吗？！”真嗣被他的呼吸刺激得一抖，往旁边撤开，惊讶地打量渚薰。

渚薰轻轻歪头：“不行？”

“可是，我们这个年龄……”

渚薰疑惑地瞧着他：“这有什么关系吗？”

也对，薰毕竟是使徒，对这种什么年龄段能做什么事的人类规矩毫无概念。真嗣低下头，手指神经质地抓着床单：“那个，也不是不行……”

“是吗？”渚薰微微笑了，真嗣瞥到他的眼神，脸上红了一片，又垂下目光。

“我只在书上看到过一点类似的描述文字。”薰说，“这还是第一次看到画面。”他抬头继续以探究的目光看向电视机，诡异的是，这部电影竟对男女之事描述得相当详细，真嗣听着那淫浪之声，终于忍受不了，跳起来关掉电视。

“真嗣？”

“这个……就别看了吧。”真嗣小声说。

“可是我不知道该怎么做。”薰答道，他顿了顿，仿佛故意逗真嗣似的，又问：“真嗣知道吗？”

“嗯……知道一点。”

薰看着真嗣羞赧的模样，忍不住笑起来，伸手拉对方过来，牵起他的双手，抬头注视真嗣的双眸，柔声问：“那，该怎么做？”

真嗣脸红得快熟了，木在原地不动，薰引着他一点点凑过来，捧住他的脸吻了过去。真嗣渐渐趴到薰身上，用力抱住他，两人一齐倒在床上，半天没动。

“总，总之，要用下面……”

薰十分自然地摸到真嗣已经鼓起来的裆部，问：“这里？”

真嗣轻轻抖了下，脸埋在薰的肩窝里任他抚摸，小声答道：“看薰想……”

“我想像之前那些电影里的人做的那样，进到自己喜欢的人的身体里。”薰说，“但是，真嗣是男孩子，好像没有那个部位。”说着，他的手指往真嗣的囊袋后方摸过去，轻轻磨蹭会阴。

“也可以的。”真嗣说。

“怎么——”薰猛地一顿，因为真嗣的胯部往前动了动，让他的手指停在一个意想不到的位置，他忍不住往里轻轻探了下，察觉到真嗣压抑不住地扭动，停下来，轻轻蹭真嗣的耳朵：“真嗣？”

“什、什么……”

“可以吗？”

真嗣灼热的气息轻轻喷在他的脖子上，没有吭声。

“如果真嗣想进到我的身体里，也可以的哦。”薰说，“这个我无所谓。”

“薰进来就好了。”

“嗯？”

“这种害羞的话……”真嗣蹬了下腿，突然推开薰的手，坐了起来。

“真嗣？”

真嗣没有回答，只是解开了薰的皮带，扯下他的裤子，按在那根也早早勃起的东西上。

“我和你一样呢。”薰配合着他的动作，此时正盯着真嗣撸他下体的双手，“这种感觉还是头一次……”他伸手握住真嗣的手，带着他动作起来。

“然后呢？”

“偶尔用一次润肤霜之类的，应该没有问题……”

“看来有好好在做功课啊，真嗣君。”薰吻着恋人害羞地抿着的嘴角，微微笑着，“好可爱。”

真嗣飞速瞪了他一眼，可惜满脸红晕毫无威慑力，他褪下裤头，探手从旁边的桌上拿过润肤乳，旋开盖子，放到薰的肚子上。真嗣的脸颊比以往任何时候都红，前面那根翘着，在薰的玩弄下吐露些许液体，愈发肿胀起来。

在薰的谛视之下，真嗣有些紧张，伸手勾了不少乳液，刚探到身后，薰就拿开肚子上的东西坐起来。

“我可以看吗？”

鉴于等下两人要做的事，现在拒绝反而显得别扭，纵是再害羞，真嗣还是默默点了点头。两个人调整姿势，薰坐到旁边，真嗣则跪趴着，一手撑在床上，另一手则慢慢往自己的后穴探入第一根指头，指尖进入时就有些许阻力，他努力放松，才让手指顺利进入，第一根手指没入后穴时，他听到薰在身后发出令人害羞的惊叹声。

“原来是这样。”他的口吻相当纯洁无暇，如果不是两人现在坦诚相见的情况，光凭语气恐怕只会以为他刚解出了什么作业题目。

“别这样……”真嗣小声埋怨，同时缓缓抽出第一根手指，加了根手指，缓缓刺入后穴。

“到几根手指就可以了？”

“……我看书上，好像是三根。”

“什么书？”

真嗣不说话了，只专心送入手指，有了第一根的开拓，第二根顺畅了些，他抽出手指，准备再加一根手指，却感到臀部被亲了一下。

“……薰？”

“我来吧。”薰的声音有些暗哑，不等真嗣回答，他的手指便抵在了穴口，指尖有些凉意，让真嗣忍不住抖了一下。

“嗯……”

别人的手指带来的感觉和自己完全不一样，薰的手指按到某一点，真嗣一下没撑住，跌在床上，小声喘息着。

“好可爱。”薰小声说，俯身吻他，同时手指继续往前，缓缓勾弄着，探索肠壁，寻找到那一点轻轻按压，真嗣被刺激得想要蜷缩起来，嘴里不停喊可以了可以了，薰才抽出手指。

“接下来要怎么做？”

真嗣怀疑他是故意这么问的，不由回过头眼带责怪地看对方一眼。

“教教我吧，真嗣。”薰微笑着吻他，抱着真嗣倒在床上，两人吻了好一阵分开，真嗣双腿分开在薰的腰两侧，一手扶住薰的下体，摸索着对准自己的后穴，缓缓吞入。

薰原本轻轻抚弄他的大腿，在真嗣吞入顶端时动作一顿，接着两手抚上真嗣的臀部，减轻对方的负担。

后穴渐渐将那根完全吞入，真嗣受不了快感的冲击，坐在那里，两手撑在床上喘息着。薰感觉到真嗣的体内正随着对方的呼吸而吮吸着自己，湿软紧致地包裹着，让他有股探索真嗣身体更深处的冲动。

“……痛吗？”

“嗯……有一点。”真嗣喘了口气，却突然冲薰微微笑了下。薰心中微动，也慢慢坐起身，让两人的身体更紧密地贴在一起，然后接吻。

薰紧紧搂着真嗣后腰，两人有一下没一下地接吻，直到真嗣适应了，才撑起身体，缓缓动了一下。

这感觉非常奇异，跟刚刚进入时的快感有所不同，薰看着真嗣，在对方羞红的脸颊上连绵亲吻，顺着对方的动作，跟着动了起来。他寻找着刚刚用手指勾弄时按压到的点，刺激着真嗣，对方被快感冲击得难以自持，抱住他，任由他顶弄自己，急促呻吟着，下体摩擦着两人的腹部，前后快感夹击下，真嗣被情欲吞噬，神情迷乱。薰陶醉于将他弄出这副神情，将真嗣推倒在身下，边跟恋人唇舌交缠边顶弄着胯部，真嗣双腿夹紧他的腰部，配合着他的动作向上顶着，感受薰不断进入到身体更深处，两人密不可分地纠缠在一起，真嗣努力吞咽掉呻吟声，但薰却诱哄他张嘴，在他呻吟时不住吻他的嘴角和脸颊。情欲刺激下，薰抽插的速度越来越快，真嗣有些难以承受，他胡乱抓着薰的头发，蹭着对方的脸颊和脖颈，终于在薰一次用力顶弄下，两人一同泄了出来。


End file.
